Rupert Ijokish
Rupert~ Light Sage of Hyrule Kingdom ((Controlled by: The Moderator, D.)) ---- Basic Info. Blank Personality Flamboyant in his personal appearance so as to make sure that his appearance is never dull, improper, or unattractive, Rupert is most often seen to be dressed quite fashionably when out in public. He cannot stand looking unattractive and if told he is, he would be found shocked and horrified at himself. He would also be found to be throwing a tantrum if his personal looks were completely ruined by the carelessness of someone messing around with the objects in his home. Outwardly, he seems to be a little melodramatic at times. However, in his personal life at home, he hardly reflects his outward appearance and is quite messy. His house is in constant disorder without a maid (and looks horrible even then) as it is covered with papers with sketches, ideas, and ramblings of his. In spite of his terrible organizational skills, Rupe is actually quite the scholar with much knowledge of the current and older world, although he has a rather odd lack of knowledge of his own ancestry, which he knows of only very vaguely. Although sometimes remaining behind for days at a time, he often is rather up-to-date on the events of the world. With his knowledge, he sometimes attempts to make inventions of his own, but they usually fail and he finds himself unable to rise to his own expectations in his mechanical skill. His area of expertise rather lies in creating plans and gathering knowledge to use to his advantage. He is usually quite laidback, but when the right buttons are pushed he can become quite melodramatic. He also seems a bit of a coward at times, daunted by those who frighten him enough to make him hide behind those who he thinks might be able to protect them, even if they couldn't. If he had to face someone he truly feared, he would be very unlikely to go first or alone. However, if angered, quite the opposite can be said about him for he would fight quite ruthlessly then. He speaks to most in a calm, respectful manner, even if he dislikes them, and, if he does insult someone, he does so with a very careful language. Ijokish has a thing for tea and books. Appearance With a pale demeanor, Rupert stands at 5 feet and 11 inches, weighing 143 pounds. He bears eyes of a soft green hue that he inherited from the Tursic side of his lineage that go to match the earrings he wears, which are shaped in the manner of the tear from the Sheikah Eye of Truth. Ijokish’s hair, which would be nearly brown if it weren’t for the white hair of Sheikah in his genes, falls down to the lower bit of shoulders in the back and would cover his eyes if he didn’t comb it out of the way. Not daring to be out of order, in his personal appearance at least, he wears black pants and matching leather shoes. They’re made for flexibility but to appear fashionable. Over a loose, tucked-in shirt he wears a cyan and white checkered jacket with gold lining and a spiky collar. At his neck, he wears a green cravat held in place with a red brooch bearing the Eye of Truth in a purple color. He almost has the outward appearance of an ambitious scholar. Possessions First Compass of Light Medallion of Light Chalk Extended History Trivia *Rupert's name is inspired by the character, Rupert Venables, from Diana Wyne Jones's Deep Secret. *Rupert's appearance and parts of his personality were heavily inspired by Howl Pendragon as seen in Howl's Moving Castle. *As the Sage of Light, it is unknown whether or not Rupert has any blood relation to Rauru since it is possible for the title of sage to be passed down outside of the direct family. Category:Characters Category:User Characters Category:Six Sages Category:Sage of Light Category:Hylian Category:Sheikah Category:Human